We Can Handle It
by FlamingToads
Summary: Tenzin and Pema ask if Kya and Lin are willing to babysit at last minute. Lin of course is against it but Kya is sure they can handle it. This is a combo of my two favorite things! Kyalin babysitting the air babies! I hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tenzin and Pema ask if Kya and Lin are willing to babysit at last minute. Lin of course is against it but Kya is sure they can handle it. This is a combo of my two favorite things! Kyalin babysitting the air babies! I hope you enjoy :D**

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: This fic has Kyalin AND the air babies! Don't worry! If you don't like Kyalin I still plan to write some fics with just Lin and the air babies. :P**

**We Can Handle It**

"They can't stay here!"

"Oh, come on Lin! You love watching the kids!" said Pema. Lin crossed her arms. Pema turned her gaze to Kya. "Kya, what do you say?" Lin looked from Pema to Kya, praying to the Spirits that she'd say no.

"Sounds like fun," said Kya with a smile. Lin groaned, slouching back. They heard a large bang come from upstairs, probably something that fell.

"Sorry!" Meelo yelled from upstairs. Lin groaned again, covering her face with her hands.

"Just ignore her." Kya said with a smile. "We can handle it!"

"Thank you for this," said Tenzin as he watched Pema hand Rohan to Kya.

"Don't thank us just yet." Lin smirked, "We might not return them in the condition that you left them in." Tenzin furrowed his brow at her, unsure if she was joking or not but either way he felt uneasy. Tenzin took a deep breath, touching his hand to the back of his wife's back as they started for the door.

"You two have fun!" Kya said sweetly.

"Well they've all had lunch so they shouldn't be hungry until dinner time. Well except Rohan but I packed some things for him just in case. Thank you again!" Pema said over her shoulder as they left. Kya closed the door behind them.

"What would possess you to agree to babysitting and for an entire weekend, no less?" Lin asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Lin, you love babysitting the kids."

"They're tolerable for a few hours, maybe even a day. But a whole weekend?!"

"Well they're here and there is no turning back. So try to have fun and quit being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then quit acting like it," Kya smiled kindly before pecking her on the lips. Lin pursed her lips, slumping forward.

**xXxXxXx**

"Please?" Meelo pleaded.

"Whatever you say, sure!" Lin said. Meelo smiled brightly before dashing off to his sisters.

"Do you have any idea what you agreed to just then?" Kya asked as she bounced Rohan on her hip. Lin waved in the direction of the kids.

"Whatever," she said carelessly. Kya raised her brow but figured she wasn't going to say anything more about it.

"You do know that it's not fair. I took the whole weekend off to spend it with you!"

"Lin, what's one weekend?"

"It would've been a perfect weekend! A whole weekend in bed." Kya threw a dishrag at her.

"There is a baby present!"

"I didn't even say anything dirty. If you're going to throw something at me you should have a damn good reason." Kya took the rag from her hitting her with it again.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Okay, that time I deserved it," said Lin.

"Like I said before, you can last one weekend. Beside the kids really love you." Lin was about reply but she was interrupted.

"Capture Fire Lord Ozai!" Meelo said as he attacked her from the side. Ikki and Jinora joined him, trying to tackle her to the ground.

"What are you doing?!"

"We have to capture you so we can save the world!"Ikki shouted.

"Kya!" Lin yelled as she tried to get the kids off of her with little luck.

"Sorry, but you really should pay attention when they ask you to play pretend..."

**xXxXxXx**

Lin walked into the sitting room, sitting on the sofa and propping her feet on the table as she sat back and unfolded the newspaper.

"Peek-a-boo!" Kya said as she moved her hands from her face. Rohan giggled, clapping his hands together. Lin looked over her paper, raising her brow at the two of them.

"He's having so much fun." Kya said with a smile.

"Well your face is pretty funny." Kya looked up at Lin with a sneer.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "I think I liked you better when you didn't joke."

"Who said I was joking?" Lin smiled.

"Keep it up, Lin," she warned, making Lin laugh.

Lin sat back, starting to read the paper, a smile still on her face. She read about this and that, flipping to the next page when her concentration was broken.

Meelo crawled under her arm and onto her lap. He looked at her and then whispered. "Have you seen them?"

"Seen who."

"Jinora or Ikki?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Meelo pursed his lips, as he crawled on the other side of her. He stopped, bending down to see if there was anything under the furniture.

"What are you even doing?" asked Lin.

"Hide and Seek," he said seriously as he scoped the room.

"Hide and Seek?" She asked, wondering why they'd want to play such a ridiculous game.

"Yeah. Everyone hides except the seeker and once you find them they become a seeker until all the hiders are found or the seekers give up."

"I know what Hide and Seek is."

"Then why did you ask like you didn't?"

"I-," Lin let out a frustrated sigh, dropping the conversation and looking back over her paper. She could hear Kya snickering on the other side of the room which made her purse her lips. Lin glimpsed over to see Meelo look behind Kya and then dashed out of the room.

A few rounds had passed before Lin was bother by the Meelo once again. She handed a baby bag to Kya who was now in the kitchen. Lin took a seat next to Kya, who handed Rohan over as she looked for some baby food that Pema had packed especially for him.

"Come on, Lin!" Meelo said, tugging on the bottom of her tank.

"I thought you were playing with your sisters?" asked Lin.

"I need some real competition! Pretty please? After all, you are my hero." Meelo pouted, giving Lin is best puppy dog eyes. Lin looked at him, not at all fazed by his expression.

"You gotta do better than that, kid." Meelo pouted, crossing his arms. He paused for a moment, but then smiled as he turned to his aunt. Lin looked from the boy to Kya. The waterbender raised a brow at her.

"Lin, play hide and seek with Meelo and the girls." Lin pouted, sulking in her chair.

"You heard the lady!" Meelo said with a grin. Lin growled as she slumped out of her seat and followed Meelo. "You count first!" Lin sighed covering her eyes.

When she finished counting she uncovered her eyes, looking around the room. She checked the obvious places, behind the furniture, under large tables. She pursed her lips. This game would go a lot faster if she were to cheat… She stopped in the hallway, using her seismic sense and in an instant she knew where one of them was hiding. She took a few steps not even bothering to pretend that she didn't know exactly where he was. Lin bent down, looking under the desk, her expression less than impressed by his hiding spot.

"You cheated!" Meelo yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Did not..." Lin said coolly.

"Yes, you did! You used your feet!" Mello shouted.

"Can't prove it."

"Aunt Kya! Lin's cheating!"

"Lin! Stop cheating!"

"Tattletale…" Lin mumbled. Meelo stuck out his tongue at the earthbender. Lin narrowed her eyes, "Why you little…" She swooped him up, taking him in her arms as he tried to escape. "I should throw you into jail, you little rascal." Lin let him down. He looked up at her and pointed.

"No more cheating, woman!" Lin rolled her eyes at the kid.

"Fine…" she mumbled. "Let's find your sisters." Both Meelo and Lin split up, Lin going upstairs while Meelo stayed on the lower floor.

Lin checked the guest room first, she paused hearing Ikki yell at her brother, saying "Not fair!" Lin continued her search, under the bed, in the closet, behind the pillows. Nothing… Lin walked out of the guestroom going to the bathroom next. She looked behind the door, the tub, in the small place under the sink, even in the hamper, but no luck. She walked out of the room, grabbing the railing of the stairs and looking down below.

"Have you found her yet?" Lin asked.

"Nope!" Ikki shouted from downstairs.

Lin bit her bottom lip as she walked quietly thought the room. Lin smiled as she entered her and Kya's room. She had to keep in mind she wasn't allowed to cheat. She sighed heavily opening their closet. She narrowed her eyes grabbing her overcoat. Jinora screamed with delight as she tried to squirm from her grasp.

"You might've found me but you got to admit it was a good spot." Jinora said. Lin gave her a crooked smile as she placed her arm around her shoulder.

"It was good all right but nothing goes past Detective Lin," she said with a grin. Jinora smiled as they went down stairs.

"Where were you?" Ikki asked.

"She was hiding in my overcoat in the upstairs closet."

"Good spot," said Kya.

"Can we play again?! I'll be it!" Ikki said as she tugged on Lin's tank top.

"That's not fair! You guys are tiny compared to me! You'd catch me in ten seconds flat."

"Please! Well go easy on you! I'll give you an extra twenty seconds of hiding time!" Ikki said ecstatically. Lin grunted.

"All right…"

"YES!" Meelo shouted as he hurried in the other room.

Ikki jumped a few times with excitement before covering her eyes. Jinora ran for it. Lin tried to sneak around the kitchen quietly while Ikki counted in the corner. She opened a few of the cabinets, easing in quietly. Before closing the cabinet doors she looked at Kya giving her a look as if saying _"If you tell where I am, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."_ Kya suppressed the urge to laugh, turning her attention back to Rohan. Ikki finished her counting and hurried out of the kitchen not even considering that someone might be hiding in there.

Lin sighed softly. Maybe it was a good thing that neither Kya nor Lin cooked. They had more free space in the kitchen for hiding. Lin heard Ikki running up the stairs as soon as she finished counting. Lin sighed in content, happy that Ikki didn't hear her crawl into the cabinet. However she wasn't please with how small it was.

Time passed and Lin thought to herself while she waited to be found. The longer she had spent in the cabinets the more excited she seemed to get. Lin was competitive and no matter how silly the game or challenge, she actually really wanted to win. Lin tapped her fingers against her knee, listening very closely to the sounds outside of her hiding spot. Lin could hear Kya talking to Rohan and his giggles in return to what she was saying. She heard two pair of footsteps from the upstairs. Ikki must've caught someone. Jinora, if she wasn't mistaken by the sound of her steps. She heard a door and then Meelo's voice, "Oh come on!" he shouted.

Lin chewed her bottom lip, listening to the sounds of the kids running through the house in search for her. She was actually quite surprised she had made it this long. She stopped chewing her lip when she heard the kids enter the kitchen.

"Kya, we can't find Lin," Ikki complained.

"You can't give up that easily." said Kya.

"All right you, lily livers!" Meelo rolled his sleeves up and stuck out his chest. "It seems that Lin Beifong is on the run! We must find her and take her out!" Kya chuckled as both Ikki and Jinora saluted their little brother.

Lin smiled hearing Meelo use the term lily livers. Hopefully they were going to find her soon because being in such a cramped space was starting to take its toll on her bones. She could've given up but she was too stubborn to lose. Why they didn't think of searching the kitchen was beyond her. She assumed that perhaps Jinora and Meelo thought Ikki had checked there first since that was where she had started counting and Ikki probably thought Lin would be stupid to hide in the same room that a seeker was in.

She heard one of the kids rush into the kitchen again.

"Kya? Is she inside or outside?" asked Ikki. Lin bit her lip.

"She's inside."

"She's in here then!" Jinora ran into the kitchen, soon followed by her brother.

"What?" Meelo said.

"How do you know that?" Ikki asked.

"Kya can only know that she's in the house if Lin hid somewhere where Kya could see her." Jinora, looked around the kitchen. All of them stared searching the kitchen. Meelo flung open the cabinets and ran right into Lin, making her groan in discomfort.

"Looks like Detective Jinora outsmarted you!" Meelo smile.

"It's about time!" Lin said as she crawled out of her hiding spot. She crawled up, rubbing her back. "I'm getting too old for this." Lin took a seat next to Kya. Meelo hopped on her lap.

"You're not that old, you're younger than Aunt Kya." Lin laughed as Kya pinched Meelo's side making him squirm.

"I'll remember that," said Kya.

"All right! One more round." Lin said eagerly. "I'm seeking so you better have a good hiding spot." As soon as Lin covered her eyes, the kids ran for it.

What was supposed to be one round turned into four and would've probably continued if the kids weren't so hungry.

"What's for dinner?" Jinora asked as she took a seat next to Kya, wiggling her fingers at Rohan who began to laugh.

"I'm not cooking." Lin said quickly.

"Well I'm not cooking either," said Kya.

"Neither of you know how to cook?" Ikki asked quizzically.

"Then what do you do for meals?!" Meelo asked. The two women looked at each other, Lin pursing her lips and Kya raised her brow.

"Take out?" Kya asked.

"Take out." Lin agreed looking down at the kids. Meelo put his hands in the air.

"Yes! We should come here more often!"

"We never get to eat takeout!" Ikki said delightedly.

**xXxXxXx**

Lin slumped down on the sofa. Kya came in handing her Rohan.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here with the little guy. Hopefully the kids walking there and back will wear them out some."

"Aunt Kya! We're ready!" Meelo shouted as him and the girls started out the door.

"Want you're usual?"

"Yes please," said Lin. Kya smiled kissing her sweetly on the lips before she left.

Lin sighed as she looked at Rohan. He blew bubbles with his saliva, making Lin raise her brow.

"Impressive," she told him as he laugh.

**xXxXxXx**

Kya and the kids weren't gone for long. When they returned they all settled down to eat.

"So Jinora? Aren't you a little too old to be babysat?" asked Lin as she took a bite of her food.

"Well, I just like spending time with you guys," she said a bit bashfully. "Besides, I can help with Rohan. Kinda like back up."

"Hear that Lin, she likes spending time with us." Kya smiled lightly tapping Jinora's nose, making her smile. Lin covered her lips, laughing softly.

"Can we come here more often?" Meelo asked, looking up at Lin. The earthbender pursed her lips as she thought about it. She had certainly grown fond of the kids so just maybe the kids could come over every once and awhile.

"We'll see," she said as she pushed him lightly. He smiled at her.

**xXxXxXx**

"I am exhausted," said Lin as she sat next to Kya, draping one of her arms around her lover's shoulder.

Meelo, rushed up on the sofa, moving Lin's arm so he could sit on the other side of her. Lin smiled rubbing his head. Meelo yawned as he snuggled close to her.

Jinora and Ikki sat on Kya's side,

"The bed in the guest room is all set whenever you guys are ready for bed."

"Can we stay up just a little bit longer?" Jinora asked, looking from Kya to Lin.

"Please?" said Ikki. Lin looked over to Kya who smiled sweetly. The earthbender rolled her eyes.

"All right," Lin sighed.

It only took a few minutes for the kids to fall asleep. Kya smiled looking down at the sleeping children and turned her head to look at Lin.

"And you said we couldn't handle it."

"This is only the first night," Lin said with a smirk.

"We can handle it." Kya kissed her sweetly on the lips before lowering her head onto her shoulder. Lin smiled, laying her head on top of her lover's. Perhaps a weekend with the kids wasn't _that _bad.

**A/N: Pfft! I think Kya and Lin would be great parents… Don't you? xD Haha! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If so please review because it means a lot! Have a super awesome day and thank you so much for reading! ^_^**

**B/N: Competitive Lin is my favorite Lin. Late night ideas are fun… Part two is gonna kill me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm terrible at updates sometimes and I'm so sorry for that! Better late than never, right? I hope you enjoy the update! :)**

**We Can Handle It**

**Chapter 2**

Kya's eyes fluttered opened. She yawned softly, looking down at the children who were still asleep. She looked around the room, seeing Lin in the chair opposite of them. Rohan was in her arms, he smiled touching her face. Lin let out a soft chuckle when he closed his eyes, touching his forehead to her lips. Rohan moved his head back, smiling at her.

Kya smiled. She knew Lin would never admit to how much she loved the kids. As if knowing she was being watched Lin looked over in her direction, making the smile on Kya's face bigger.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Kya said quickly. Lin noticed the sparkle in her sapphire eyes. Lin pressed her lips together to restrain from laughing.

**xXxXxXx**

Meelo leaned forward as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He yawned as he got up and moved towards Lin who was sitting in a chair reading the paper.

"It's about time you got up," said Lin. Meelo sniffled as he climbed up to sit next to Lin and leaned against her tiredly.

"Where's Jinora and Ikki?" he asked.

"Jinora's meditating in the backyard and Ikki is with Kya and Rohan putting a puzzle together."

"Oh," he said as he rubbed his eyes again. Lin smiled wrapping an arm around him. They both sat there, Meelo looking at the pictures on the paper as Lin read it. The phone rang and Meelo quickly grabbed it.

"Chief Beifong's House," he said sternly. "Oh hi, Mako. We're staying here for the weekend while mom and dad leave the city for a weekend getaway. We're having tons of fun! Yesterday Lin played hide and seek with us and it was great! She even let us stay up!" Lin rolled her eyes as she took the phone from Meelo.

"Yes, Mako?" she asked.

"Hey chief. I know you took this weekend off, but some guy came in here saying that he needed to speak with you."

"Why can't he talk to you or someone else?"

"He says that you spoke with him before and you told him that if he had any more trouble to come and speak with you. He says he won't talk to anyone but you." Lin rolled her eyes. It was people like that that made her job agonizing. She sighed heavily looking at the time.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

"Alright," Mako said and hung up. Lin groaned as she handed Meelo the phone.

"Don't tell me you have to go to work!" Meelo said with a frown.

"It won't take long. I'll just be in and out."

"Can we come with you?"

"Really?"

"Please!" begged Meelo. Lin exhaled softly.

"Go ask Kya." Meelo's frown immediately turned into a grin as he ran to find his aunt. Lin rolled her eyes but smiled as she headed to her room to get dressed.

**xXxXxXx**

Lin followed them out of the house; she caught a quick glance of her neighbor and rolled her eyes. Kun was an elderly man who came out every now and again to water his flowers. He enjoyed teasing Lin, whenever he got the chance.

Kun looked up from his flowers, hearing the laughter of children. He looked up at the group a bit surprised but smiled a large toothy grin at them.

"First a pretty lady and now four kids!"

"Don't you have gardening to do, old man?" He gave her a hearty laugh in response. Kya stepped forward.

"This is Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. They're Tenzin's children."

"Well aren't they just adorable. Where are you heading?"

"I just need to stop by the station," said Lin.

"And you're taking the kids?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Lock them up?" Lin asked.

"Yes, actually." Lin narrowed her eyes at the old man.

"Kun! Are you teasing Lin again?" said Ju.

"No dear."

"You better not because I'll let her lock you up!" Kun mumbled something under his breath as he looked back to Lin, Kya, and the kids.

"Hey, mister?" Meelo said looking up at the elderly old man.

"Yes?"

"Has Lin ever arrested you?"

"She's tried, and my wife's almost let her do it." Kun took a quick glimpse towards his wife who was heading in their direction.

"Lin tried to arrest our mom once!" Ikki told them. Kun and Ju smiled at the young girl.

"She also tried to arrest our dad. And she's arrested our uncle Bumi many times. " Kun raised a brow looking at Lin.

"So you tried to arrest everyone but Kya?"

"Well," Lin said looking quite guilty as she bit her lip.

"She's arrested me twice, actually," Kya said with a smirk. Kun looked at Lin with a crooked grin.

"Really?" said Kun. Lin shrugged in response.

"You'd probably do the same if you were the chief of police." Kun glimpsed over this his wife. He'd surly lock his wife up for a bit of fun. Kun smiled and nodded to Lin, Ju pinching his arm, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She looked away from him, a smile replacing the glare.

"I'm glad you're here. I made too much food and I was wondering if the two of you, well perhaps I should say the six of you, like some homemade dumplings?" Her husband rolled his eyes.

"You don't accidently make too much food! Just admit that you made it for them." Ju pursed her lips at her husband.

"Alright, I know the two of you don't cook much so when I cook I like to make extra for you! Are you happy now, Kun?!"

"Don't know why you didn't just say that in the first place," Kun huffed as he looked back to Kya and Lin.

Kya and Lin looked at one another.

"It's very thoughtful of you, Ju," said Kya. "You know you don't have to."

"But I wanted to. The two of you are so sweet and you've helped us out in more ways than one so it's really nothing."

"You can drop by when you come back from the station," said Kun. Meelo used his airbending to get to Lin's shoulders.

"We shouldn't be long," Kya informed.

"Who knows, by the time you get back, she'll make you cupcakes," mumbled Kun.

"Well if I do, you're certainly not getting any!" Ju stated.

"See you soon," said Lin but the couple didn't notice as they continued to bicker.

"You don't even let me eat some of the sweets," said Kun.

"That's because some things aren't good for you! Excuse me for wanting you to live!" The group walked away from the squabbling neighbors.

"I like them," said Meelo. "They're really nice."

"They kind of remind me of you two," said Jinora.

"When you two argue about silly stuff," Ikki giggled.

"Are you comparing me to Kun?!"

"Well…" Jinora couldn't help but smile at Lin's reaction.

"Perhaps I will lock you kids up in a cell," said Lin. Meelo put his hands under her chin.

"What about me?"

"You can hide the key." Meelo smiled brightly to himself. That sounded like good fun to him.

**xXxXxXx**

Before going to the station they stopped for some food. It seemed like Meelo was taking every chance he could get to eat fast food.

"Hey chief," Mako said as the group entered the Station.

"Good afternoon, Mako. How's everything going?"

"Everything was going fine until someone came in here looking for you. Said he's been calling complaining about neighborhood kids."

"I'll take care of it. Where is he?"

"He's waiting in your office."

"Alright," she stepped forward but then turned back to Mako. "Mako?"

"Yeah chief."

"Help keep an eye on those kids."

"Yes ma'am."

**xXxXxXx**

Lin walked back out of her office, directing the man to leave, as he did so she followed, noticing the few who were on their lunch break surrounding the kids.

"That's why I want to be like Lin. She's the best! I hope I grow up as strong and cool as her!" Meelo grinned from ear to ear.

"Does that mean you want to be a cop?" asked a young woman.

"That would be awesome! Fighting bad guys with Lin!

"Looks like you got quite the admirer, chief," Mako said with a grin. Lin smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Get back to work."

**xXxXxXx**

Before returning home, they stopped by Kun and Ju's house, picking up the dumplings that Ju had made for them. Ju had surprised the children with cupcakes as well. Kun didn't want them to know but it was his idea to make them, and he had help out the best he could. Of course Kun had denied it, stating that his wife was only trying to make him look kindhearted.

When they had returned home, the kids ate a cupcake before running out to the backyard.

Lin chased the kids around the back yard playing tag. Of course they had agreed to no bending, since in the past, it had gotten them into trouble since they were a tad bit reckless.

Kya came outside, just after putting Rohan down for a nap. She placed her hands on her hips as she watched Lin grabbed Ikki. Ikki shrieked with delight as she tried to escape. Lin grabbed hold of Jinora who burst out into a fit of laughter as Meelo ran into Lin making her loose her footing. She fell to the ground and started laughing herself as Meelo fell back on his butt. Meelo looked to Kya and his eyes went wide.

"Uh oh," he said softly.

Kya smiled cynically as she used her waterbending, bending a large amount of water over Lin and the children's head and with one swift movement the water fell on top of them, drenching them from head to toe. They all laughed, even Lin as she pushed her hair out of her face. After running around for so long, the water felt nice.

The children used their airbending to dry off quickly. Meelo looked at Lin, noticing her mood and thought that he should help her. He used his airbending, bending the air around her like some kind of tornado. When he finished, he could help but laugh. The other's looked over to Lin and did the same. Lin's hair was a giant poof on top of her head, similar to an afro.

"Seriously? It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is," Kya said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's a great look for you, Lin. You should wear your hair like that more often," she said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha," Lin said sarcastically as she ran her fingers through her hair in the effort to tame it down.

**xXxXxXx**

They all sat down for dumplings, speaking about this and that. However things changed when Ikki brought up Kai.

"Admit it! You want to marry him!"

"I do not." Jinora's cheeks went red with embarrassment. Even if Jinora were to like him, she didn't know if she'd marry him!

"Oh yes you do!" Ikki said with a wicked smirk. Jinora pursed her lips as she used her airbending to push Ikki's plate to her face, the plate falling on the table, her face covered in food.

"Oops," Jinora said with a smirk. Ikki glare at her sister her hands flying up to do the same thing to Jinora. The eldest child looked wide-eyed at her sister. Meelo started to laugh at the two and both of his sisters threw food in his direction and within an instant the kids had started a food fight. Rohan hit the tables with his hands and throwing food up in the air with hands.

Food was flying back and forth when Lin hit her fits on the table. Sure it was funny at first but now it was just getting terribly out of hand. "If one of you airbends again, you going to spend the night in jail!" she warned. Meelo, Ikki and Jinora pressed their lips together as they looked at the earthbender. Lin looked at everyone at the table waiting for someone to even try to push her.

To their surprise Rohan passed gas, for a moment levitating out of his seat. The children burst out laughing and Lin couldn't help but snicker as she covered her face with one of her hands. Lin looked up to Kya who was holding her hand over her mouth, trying her best not to laugh but Rohan started to laugh at his siblings and she couldn't help but snort.

**xXxXxXx**

After dinner, because of the mess, the kids had to bathe. First Jinora, then Ikki. Next of course was Meelo.

"Meelo!"yellled Lin.

"You can't make me!"

"What is going on?!" Kya shouted.

"You're nephew is running around the house naked and he refuses to take his bath." Kya started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

Lin moved closer to Kya, whispering something under her breath before she made a mad dash to catch Meelo.

Lin scooped him up hurrying into the bath. Kya waited patiently until Lin got him into the tub. Kya used her waterbending to drench the boy, splashing Lin who was near him. As soon as the water hit his skin Meelo slumped down, knowing that he had been defeated.

"Ugh! You got me wet," Lin complained, wiping her face with her hand.

"This was your idea, not mine!" Kya said as she placed her hands on her hips. There was no way she was going to let Lin blame her for this.

"Well… At least he's in the bath now."

"You guys are no fun," muttered Meelo, as he looked down at the water.

"Do you want to stink?" Lin asked as she raised a brow to the boy.

"How are you going to get a girlfriend if you stink?" Kya asked.

"Bolin has a girlfriend and he stinks." Both Kya and Lin laughed. It was true that Bolin sometimes did stink, usually because he sweats nervously or he doesn't shower right after sparing.

"Well you're already in the tub so I suggest you get scrubbing."

**xXxXxXx**

When Meelo finished his bath, Lin got his pajamas and made sure that he actually got dressed. Lin and Meelo walked into the kitchen, Kya and the girls had the radio on and were dancing as they were cleaning up. Meelo happily joined in as he started to wave is arms to the music. Kya turned and her eyes lit up seeing Lin.

"Come on, Lin. You know you want to," Kya said as she swayed her hips reaching out for Lin. Meelo pushed Lin into Kya. She grabbed hold of her lover's waist for support as straightened up, turning her head to scowl at Meelo. She tried to pull away but Kya held on tight, smiling sweetly.

Lin rolled her eyes but smiled when Kya pecked her on the lips.

Lin and Kya moved apart and switched partners. Kya started to dance with Ikki as Lin danced with Jinora. Lin smiled as she started twirling Jinora in circles.

After dancing for quite some time the kids started to get tired and since they still wanted to listen to the music they decided they'd sleep in the sitting room once again. Ikki was the first one to fall asleep, Rohan was second and Jinora later.

Lin had tucked in Meelo before returning to the kitchen.

Kya was finishing tidying up the kitchen and was just about to turn off the radio when Lin wrapped her arms around her waist and began to sway with the music. Kya smiled. Lin rested her chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

Kya turned, wrapping her arms around Lin's neck. Lin pulled their bodies together in an embrace, beginning to sway with the music.

"Jinora," Meelo said softly. Jinora opened her tired eyes.

"What is it, Meelo?" she asked quietly.

"Do you think Lin and Kya are soul mates like mom and dad?" Meelo looked back at his aunt and Lin.

"Soul mates?" Jinora said, her brow rising slightly, following his gaze at the dancing couple.

"Well mom says when you're with your soul mate you feel complete… Like they're your other half."

"So?"

"Well dad said the reason Kya left when she was younger was because she was trying to find herself."

"And?" Jinora sat up a bit, looking at her brother with a raised brow.

"Ever since Lin and Kya have been together, she hasn't left… So maybe Lin is her soul mate and she doesn't have to leave anymore because she's finally found what she was looking for." Jinora smiled brightly at her brother. Jinora and Meelo looked off into the kitchen, the two women came together to kiss.

Jinora covered her brother's eyes, laughing softly. "Go to bed, Meelo. Give them some privacy," she said softly. Meelo closed his eyes, snuggling under the blanket. Before falling asleep he peeked one last time, seeing Kya and Lin embracing each other as they moved to the soft rhythm of the music. He closed his eyes once again, a smile across his face, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: This is possibly the lamest, yet cutest thing I have ever written and I am just so happy right now. xD I hope you enjoyed the update! Have a lovely day or night! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter! :o (It's about time…)**

**We Can Handle It**

**Chapter 3**

Kya and Lin had ended up sleeping in their own bed that night. However Rohan had woken up and Kya had insisted he lay with them and then one by one the kids ended up in the bed as well.

To Kya's surprise she woke up before Lin. Lin laid sprawled out with Rohan's legs propped up on Lin's stomach. Kya raised her brow noticing that the other children weren't there. She stepped out of the bedroom and down the stairs, the faint smell of food in the air.

She followed the aroma into the kitchen where she found the children. Jinora was cooking as the Ikki passed Meelo the tableware.

"Are you making eggs?" asked Kya. Jinora spun around, pouting at her aunt.

"You weren't supposed to wake up until we finished."

"Now the surprise is ruined!"Meelo exclaimed dramatically.

"The surprise isn't ruined," said Kya. "I've just been surprised earlier than when I was supposed to," she said cheerfully, kissing Meelo on the cheek.

"We can still surprise Lin. And Rohan loves eggs so he'll be happy," Ikki reminded them.

"Don't do anything, Aunt Kya," Meelo said as he grabbed her hand and took her to the table to sit down. "We got everything under control!" Kya did as he said, sitting idly as they continued to get ready for breakfast. She watched as Jinora made eggs, Ikki set the table and Meelo got everyone juice.

Lin walked into the kitchen with Rohan in her arms. She looked exhausted as Rohan squished her cheeks together and laughed. "What's going on in here?"

"The kids made breakfast," said Kya.

"Really? No one has used this kitchen to make food for weeks."

"Maybe you should let us stay here more often so we can make you breakfast," said Meelo with a sly grin. Lin smiled as she patted his head, taking a seat next to Kya.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Ikki helped Jinora give everyone a helping of eggs while Meelo threw down some toast for everyone. They all settled down and dug in to their food.

"You know, I'm surprised the kids were able to sleep with all that snoring," Kya said then glanced at Lin.

"Oh please! You snore like an air bison," replied Lin. Kya scrunched up her nose which Lin laughed.

"Keep it up and I'll send you back to the Air Temple with the children to Tenzin."

"You wouldn't do that, you'd miss me too much," Lin looked up to Kya with a smirk.

"If you do there are tons of hiding spots and we can play all day!" said Meelo.

"Next time we're at the Air Temple, both of us will play hide and seek," Lin said before she glanced at Kya.

"We could even get Bumi to play. He's really good though and knows some of the best spots so maybe we'll play a couple rounds without him," said Ikki.

"Sounds like fun," Kya smiled before talking another bite.

"Can we call you, Aunt Lin?" Meelo said with smile.

"What?" Lin looked at the kids. That was quite the topic change.

"Can we?" asked Ikki.

"You and Kya have been together for quite a long time now, plus we already consider you as family. We might as well be allowed to call you Aunt Lin." Jinora said. She looked up to Lin, smiling sweetly.

"What do you say?" Kya asked with a grin.

"I don't see why not," Lin said as she shrugged lightly. The kids looked absolutely delighted by the idea. Meelo grinning ear from ear as he stuffed his mouth.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Lin handed Kya the dishes to put them in the sink.

"You know they're going to tell everybody that you're their aunt? Especially Meelo. I have the slightest suspicion that they'll use it as an excuse to get out of trouble too," said Kya.

"Meelo will probably go around telling people I'll arrest them if they do something stupid," Lin smirked as she finished off her drink.

"Knowing him, he most certainly would. Ikki would too."

"Next thing you know, they'll ask when we're getting married." Lin said as she sat down.

"We are married," said Kya as she sat on Lin's lap, draping her arms around Lin's shoulders.

"Having a ceremony with one of your hippy friends being the officiant doesn't really make the wedding official."

"I will have you know he is a Shaman Of Love."

"He gave himself that title," Lin let out a snort.

"Legally or not you're stuck with me and my family," Kya chimed as she moved closer to Lin.

"The kids do seem rather fond of me," Lin said with a nod.

"I'm rather fond of you too," Kya said as she bowed her head closer to Lin's.

"Only fond?" asked Lin. Kya leaned in smiling, bringing her fingers to Lin's face, bringing her face close to hers.

"I love you," she said sweetly before kissing Lin. Lin wrapped her arms around the waterbender, pulling her as close as she could, deepening the kiss.

"Aunt Lin! Aunt Kya! Quit being all gross and come play with us!" Lin rolled her eyes as Kya started to laugh.

"You heard the little man," Kya said, jumping off of Lin's lap. Lin mumbled to herself as she stood up, wrapping her arm around Kya as she followed the two of them into the other room.

Ikki, Rohan, and Jinora sat drawing. Of course Meelo wanted them to join in so Kya and Lin sat with the children to join them.

"Kya, what even is that?" Lin asked.

"It's a turtle duck!" she said defensively.

"I'm starting to think you got your Uncle Sokka's art ability."

"And what's that suppose to mean?! Uncle Sokka was a great artist."

"Of course you would say that." Lin rolled her eyes. She expected nothing less.

"Your mom complimented his art all the time," said Kya.

"She's blind!"

"Okay then what did you draw," Lin showed of her drawing, perhaps a little too happy with her own work. She drew a comical picture of Tenzin's head exploding.

"Really?" Kya asked with a raised brow.

"That looks just like dad!" Meelo laughed.

"What are you drawing, Ikki?" Kya asked, leaning closer to her niece.

"I drew you and Kya," Ikki said happily as she presented the picture to them. Ikki had drawn Kya carrying Lin bridal style. "It's a picture of Kya saving you."

"I don't know if that could happen."

"What? You don't think I could save you?" asked Kya. Lin rolled her eyes again.

"Not that! You being able to carry me."

"Are you kidding! Look at these babies!" Kya flexed her muscles showing Lin. "I am a force to be with reckoned with." The kids laughed at their aunt. Lin bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh even though Kya was being incredibly cute.

**oXoXoXoXo**

The day seemed to go by in a blur like it sometimes does at the end of a good weekend and playing outside was not an option, with the rain and poor weather. Kya decided to take a nap with Rohan, leaving Lin with rest of the kids. With a quick peck on Lin's cheek Kya left.

Lin stretched out her legs propping them on table and putting her hands behind her head. She let out a breath, sinking into the comfortable chair.

"Hey, Lin?"

"Hmm?" Lin hummed, looking to Jinora who was folding a few pieces of parchment into animals.

"Did you always want to be a cop?"

"I don't think I wanted to be a cop, just sorta fell into it and stuck to it. Plus I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself."

"You're the best ever," said Meelo has he continued to draw.

"Lin can I play with your hair?" asked Ikki.

"Knock yourself out," she said. Ikki jumped up excitedly as Lin moved her arms and shifted slightly so Ikki could get to her hair.

"This actually feels pretty relaxing," said Lin.

"Jinora use to let me play with her hair but now her hair always has to look perfect." Jinora shot Ikki a glare. "I didn't say it was because of Kai!" Ikki said in defense. Jinora left it at that, her gaze returned to her book. "It probably is though," Ikki said under her breathe making Lin smile.

"Su use to play with my hair," Lin said, thinking of her better memories as a child.

"Really?" questioned Ikki.

"Mmhmm," Lin hummed. "When she was really little, she said she liked how fluffy it was," said Lin with a soft laugh as she thought about her and Su as kids. She took a moment to thank the spirits she never had kids. She liked kids, sure. But to have her own… No thanks.

"Lin," Ikki said a little hesitantly. "How did you know you liked Kya?"

"What do you mean?" Lin raised a brow wonder what she meant.

"How did you know you _liked_ liked her?" she asked. Lin felt that this was more than just a random question but she didn't want to look too much into it.

"Well," Lin said a bit softly, trying to think when it did hit her that she liked Kya. "I guess I always found her beautiful…erm well kind… Kya had always been someone I looked up too, I guess I fell in love with her along the way" Lin shook her head, she was just spluttering words. "I didn't really realize it until I actually thought about it…" Lin sighed in frustration; Ikki really should've asked Kya about this… "Sometimes you like someone and you continue to spend time with them and it hits you that you may like them more than you thought, something like that," she said, a bit annoyed with herself. She wasn't sure how to explain such things from the top of her head.

"I think I like the way you explained it," Ikki said with a giggle.

**oXoXoXoXo**

Kya and Rohan finished their nap, Kya entered the sitting room, the radio softly playing music.

Lin stretched out her arms for Rohan and Kya appreciatively handed him over. Kya sat down next to Lin and draped one of her arms around Lin shoulders.

"I'm surprised you're parents haven't arrived yet."

"Well it might be Oogi. Sometimes he eats too much and his stomach gets upset and he's a hassle to get moving so maybe that's why they're late," explained Jinora.

"Well since they're running late, how about a story!" Ikki said with a wide smile as she moved away from her drawings.

"What kind of story?" asked Kya.

"Tell us a story about when you were younger!" Jinora said with bright eyes as she took Rohan from Lin and sad down on the floor next to them.

"Why?" asked Lin, as if that was worst suggestion for a story.

"Because we want to know!" Meelo said excitedly as he moved next to Lin. "Tell us something funny!"

"You can always tell them about how we got arrested by your mother for that dare," Kya said. Lin's face turned red thinking about the past. She furiously shook her head.

"No, definitely not."

"Tell us about the first time you arrested someone!" said Ikki.

"Tell us about your first date with Aunt Kya!" Jinora said excitedly.

"Tell us about the first time you arrested Aunt Kya!" shouted Meelo.

"Well you're in luck! Because the first time she tried to arrest me actually led to our first actual date!" Kya said with a smile making Lin look a bit nervous.

"Tell us that story!" Ikki and Meelo said in unison as they move closer to Jinora, ready for a story.

"A little after I left Republic City and Lin became Chief of Police, I came back to visit the Island."

"I didn't know she was back of course because she just arrived."

"I was actually on my way to visit Lin. I always did enjoy teasing her from time to time so I was on my way to do so."

"However I wasn't at the Station. I was passing by, patrolling the area when I saw a little old woman and another woman hiding in the allyway. I didn't recognize it was Kya, passing along all these different spices. Which I thought was pretty suspicious. I thought she was selling illegal substance when she was actually helping a woman buy spices. If you want to know more about illegal substances I'll leave that for your parents to explain." Lin said with a smile. She'd let Tenzin give them that talk. "Turns out the woman had asked Kya to buy them because she wasn't on the best terms with the seller so she asked Kya to do it for her."

"She ended up cuffing me without even realizing who I was, afraid that I was going to run for it."

"When I realized it was your aunt and the little woman explained everything to me I felt horrible. I of course apologized to Kya for trying to arresting her, though Kya never made things easy for me..."

"I told her I'd only forgive her if she took me out the next day," Kya said with a smirk.

"I thought she was joking at first but she came into the Station the next day refusing to leave unless I agreed to take her out."

"So she came back to the island later that evening and she brought me flowers," Kya said with a loving smile.

"Yeah, I got her flowers because I figured she wanted a real date, the flowers went with it. Which picking flowers was awful because the woman who was selling the flowers kept asking what Kya's favorites were, and what the occasion was and apparently there wasn't a specific type of bouquet to give to someone you tried to arrest and then go on a date with.

"There is now," Kya chuckled. She turned back to the kids and continued. "So we went out to a nice noodle shop, the whole time Lin was a mess because she wasn't exactly sure what our date was. Luckily for her, I tell the best jokes!"

"They're actually so terrible that they're somewhat decent," Lin confessed earning a raised brow from Kya.

"After we finished, I persuaded her to take a walk with me before going home. We had a fun time catching up, talking about this and that, things that were developing in the city and some of my travels. " For a moment Kya drifted away in thought thinking about it, smiling to herself before looking back at Lin. "It was a good time. My personal favorite was when she took me home. I kissed her on the cheek and she turned red in the face. Quite adorable actually," Kya said with a smirk.

"That was then. I very easily blushed," she defended.

"I could make you blush now, if I wanted to." Lin rolled her eyes.

Kya smiled cupping her cheeks and kissing her face in between kisses she'd softly say sweet things about her. Lin's cheeks started to flush until Lin started to pull away.

"Kya, that's enough!" Lin said.

"I love it when you get like that," Kya said sweetly. The kids laughed as Lin tried to further herself from Kya. The waterbender finally stopped, moving away from Lin revealing her brightly color cheeks. "I still got it," Kya said with a grin.

"I've never seen you so red!" Ikki laughed.

"Not even when you're mad!" Jinora said. Lin fixed her white tank top and brushed her hair back with her head held up high.

"Alright, alright, you proved your point. But just know I'll get you back for that."

"I'm sure you will," Kya said with a mischievous smirk.

**oXoXoXoXo**

The day seemed to go by faster than usual. They say time goes flys when you're having fun and though Lin would probably not admit it, she was having a lot of fun with the kids. Of course it's not easy being strict, tough, Lin Beifong, chief of the police, **_all _**the time.

Lin sat down to read some of her book; Meelo sat by her trying to read along but had fallen asleep. Kya was humming to herself as she braided Ikki's hair and Jinora held Rohan while he slept flipping through a book she had borrowed from Lin's collection. It wasn't long before they heard a knock at the door. Kya quickly finished Ikki's braid and kissed Ikki's forehead before going for the door.

"Sorry we're late," said Tenzin.

Lin laid her book down and picked up Meelo who mumbled something before falling back asleep.

Kya took Rohan from Jinora so she could get her stuff together and so Kya could kiss Rohan on the cheek before he left.

Lin entered the main hall, seeing Tenzin and Pema by the door.

"So I take it you had fun?" Pema asked as she took Rohan from Kya.

"I don't know how you do it, Pema. They're a handful." Lin said as she lightly hugged Meelo.

"You got that right," Pema said with a smile. "Perhaps tomorrow you can join us for dinner?" Pema asked.

Lin handed Meelo over to Tenzin. Meelo reached out his hand for Lin. "But I don't wanna go," he mumbled, instantly falling back asleep. A small smile appeared on Lin's lips. Tenzin chuckled softly as he situated his son in his arms.

"We can repay you for being so late," said Tenzin.

"Yeah, and then you can braid my hair again," Ikki said as she hugged her Kya.

"We'd love to." Kya said happily. Lin smiled as Ikki gave her a hug as well.

"I'll be finished with your book by tomorrow night so you can have it back then," Jinora said as she gave Lin a hug.

"Sounds like a plan," Lin said returning the hug.

"Thanks again," said Tenzin taking the bags that Jinora handed him.

"We'll tell you all about our trip tomorrow at dinner and you can tell us all that happened here," Pema said with a grin.

Lin watched them leave. Lin closed the door, sighing with content. She migt admit that she had fun with the kids but thank the spirits she didn't have any of her own. She was exhausted.

"Well it appears that we're all alone." Kya's lips twisting into a playful grin.

"Time for a nap," Lin said softly. Kya moved closer to Lin, a sparkle in her eye, easily getting Lin's attention.

"I was thinking the both of us could take a nice, _long _bath." Kya said. Lin's expression changed almost immediately as she dashed up the stairs.

"The last one there is a lily-liver!" She yelled out.

"You cheater! You got a head start!"

**A/N: I hope you had fun reading the fic! :D Have a wonderful day and thank you so much for reading! ^^**

**B/N: This fict has been so much fun to beta and read! I hope you all appreciate how funny this sweetie bean is!**


End file.
